Electric leakage protector is a device for protecting a human body and preventing death caused by electric shocks. In the principle of the electric leakage protector, a breaker mechanism is provided to disconnect a circuit when the human body is detected to be electrically shocked, so as to reducing the damage to the human body.
After the risk of the electric shock is eliminated, the electric leakage protector needs to be reset in order to connect the circuit again. However, the structure of the reset mechanism in the conventional electric leakage protector is complicated, which makes the structure of the electric leakage protector not compact enough to be miniaturized.